Match made in heaven or hell?
by SPNlovur14
Summary: Okay well i just really liked the title but this is what i wanted to happen after Ever visited her old life in Blue moon so read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first non crossover hope you like it! Okay here's a shoutout to my best friend Lexi (Flo-mar01) she's an awesum writer and is going to post an awesum Vampire Kisses and twilight story tonight i don't know the name of it- yet but when i find it out i'll post an author note saying them so if your a Twilight, Vampire kisses, Vampire diaries or Vampire Academy fan PM me :) I also have three Vampire diaries/ Twilight crossovers check em out! **

**~VDLovur13 (Lissa)**

After what seems years I wake up from the black oblivion I was just entranced in I look around my old room before an accident I fully remember and sit up getting off the bed and think this was just a cruel road trip Sabine was dragging me on and that when I get home I'll have to take more insults from Damen who I guess doesn't love me anymore I would live with my "Gift" forever Boyfriend, Friend, and family less.

"Ever are you going to make Brandon wait any longer?" Riley bursts through my door making me shriek

"What's up with you?" she asks giving me a look as if I was crazy and I shriek with joy this time because she doesn't have an aura around her and she's actually _real_ and I run over to her and hug her hard and spin her all around my room

"Put me down!" she squirms and I do and run out the door down to my parents room and run in jumping in their bed while they were sleeping

"Ever what are you doing!" my mom complains as I squirm in the middle of them

"Ever get out" my dad tries to kick me out

"I love you guys!" I hug them hard and jump off running out

"Buttercup!" I hug my Labrador and check my pockets finding my note:

1. Don't go back for the sweatshirt!

2. Don't trust Drina

3. Don't go back for the sweatshirt _no matter what!_

4. Damen (Heart by his name)

I growl after reading _her_ name and smile reading _his _name goodbye old life and my love I kiss the note ripping it to shreds.

"Omigod Ever I'm failing that test today" Rachel my best friend pulls me from Brandon's truck, Another thing I would have to forget my two best friend's in Laguna beach Haven, my attention seeking friend, and Miles my gay friend who eventually turned on me along with the whole school it still opened a hole in my heart thinking of Damon, Drina, Roman, Romy, and Rayne even Ava but I forget all of that turning a smile on for my friend's

"You didn't study did you?" I smile at Rachel

"No!" she groans and I laugh and Brandon whistles as the most beautiful car I'd ever seen pulls up it was a shiny black BMW with extra tinted dark windows and I know exactly who the driver is before his black boot hit's the wet pavement and smirk

"Ever" Rachel snaps bringing my attention back to her

"Yeah Rache?" I smile

"You were so checking him out" she motions toward Damen

"Was not!" I defend myself

"You're a horrible liar" Brandon smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes fully

"Can we just get to class?" I grumble wondering if Damen still remembers me.

When I arrive in my first period English I slide into my seat In the back trying to ignore the chatter about the _hot sexy new guy from Italy _Shayla sparks is practically screaming in her head

"Class this is Damen Auguste he just moved here from New Mexico" my teacher introduces my love

"Um there's a seat in the back next to ever" he says motioning my way Damen just nods and strolls down the aisle with a smile and brushes against Shayla who practically faints and I hold back my snickering.

"Hey neighbor" Damen smiles at me

"Hi" I smile back messing with my Horseshoe bracelet he got me at the tracks he just gazed at it.

**Okay i'm going to start chapter 2 please please please with cheries on top REVIEW!! **

**~VDLovur13 (Lissa)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellllooo I don't think i have anymore readers haha but if I do here's a long awaited chapter 2!!!! Please Enjoy, I have my reason's for this veeeerrry late chapter so please forgive me with cherries on top! *Sweet smile***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything ):

* * *

**

My body was very alert beside Damen, Every shift in his seat, tap of his foot, sigh he exhaled, every glance at me, was seen. It was killing me as he caught me and smirked or winked, did he remember!?

Did he remember the hell he put me through!? The hurt he caused? The pain that still burned in my heart, the cold glares he used to send me wrapped up in Stacia Miller. Questions burned in my mind, Did Haven remember, did Miles, did anyone?

"Er... Ever?" Damen taps my shoulder causing me to jump and laugh at myself, he chuckled with me as I slid from my seat. The classroom was empty, guess I let my guard down.

"See you around then" he winked as we reached the busy hall, I caught his double meaning as the crowd consumed him. _Damn you Damen Auguste......._

At lunch Rachel eagerly waved me over beside Brandon, I walked over slowly searching the cafeteria for Damen, I could spot his shiny dark hair anywhere, or that long, lean body clad in all black. Brandon pulled me from my Damen thoughts by sliding an arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"What's wrong with you? You seem distracted" He smiled up at me

"Oh, um I'm fine" I smiled reassuringly at Rachel and him

My fingers lingered on my bracelet as I chatted away with my friend's. Damen was at lunch today... weird.

"So have you seen the new guy Damen Auguste?" Rachel smiled after school as we were walking toward Brandon's jeep.

I laughed "Why?"

"Because Ev he's H-O-T _Hot_" she fanned herself supporting herself against the passenger side door

"I don't have time to ogle cute guys, you forget I have a boyfriend" I smiled, Little did she know I was head over heels in love with her little hottie, and he I long ago.

"That's something I need" she sighed "Maybe Damen could fill those oh so lonely nights" she teased, I laughed but couldn't help but feel the pang of jealousy piercing my heart. Even though I knew she was joking.

We were still giggling as Damen strides over to his shiny black BMW, so sleek, so smooth, so gorgeous.... Rachel exchanged glances with me as we watched him. Like the first day we met, well not really the _first _day, he was in all black, he removed his glasses climbing in and sent a flirtatious wink my way, I blushed deeply and glanced down at my vans and fiddled with my lip gloss until I heard him speed away.

"Ev did you see that!" Exclaimed Rachel clutching my arm "He's so into you!"

"Who's into my girlfriend?" Grinned Brandon sliding an arm around my shoulders, I plastered a smile on and looked up at him.

"The hot new guy, Damen Auguste" Rachel blurted out

"Oh, he has my american Lit class" Brandon nodded. _If I could be so lucky... _I thought climbing into his jeep.

"Ever!" Riley yelled from below that evening as I struggled with my homework, I slammed my pencil down and raced away from my room quickly and down the stairs to see Damen standing in the doorway, he had a smirk.

"I think we need to talk...."

**Please Review and I'll update Pinkie promise!!!!**

**~VDLovur13(Izzy)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is such a late update and I'm terribly sorry, I've been thinking of the plot line and going over the books and of course school work. **_**Anyway**_**, I should be continuing this story and updating this week a couple times. If you could be so kind, review, alert, or favorite to tell me if anyone still reads this story (: Please and thank youuu. **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing ): **

* * *

"We do" I agreed, glancing back at Riley who was arguing with her friend over a game, looking back at Damen I motioned my head backward to the staircase. "Follow me."

We traveled back up the stairs together and I silently open my bedroom door, he steps inside and I shut it behind us. He continues to stare around and I fold my arms over my chest and watch from a safe distance.

"So you remember?" I asked quietly.

"As clear as day" he replies, not looking at me. If he remembered everything how the hell would he have the nerve to come back?

"Why are you here?" I demanded icily. The happy façade gone, I was just pissed now. But should I be? Roman was controlling him. "Did you ever love me? Because I remember specifically you told me I was a _freak_ and we were just a moment of your _weakness_"

He flinched, good. "I'm here" he said carefully. "To talk to you specifically about that, Ever you know that wasn't me."

"It sure as hell looked like you" I argued. "Sounded like you, explain to me why I should forgive you. For _leaving _me alone that Friday night, for all the hurt you've caused!"

Now I was just letting my anger out, I had enough of it spare, he just looked at me thoughtfully like he was calculating his words. His lips pressed together in a line and I wanted to kiss him so bad but I had to stay strong.

"You _know_, deep down, I'd _never _do that. I've been chasing you for centuries, and I'm not ready to let you go again. I will kill Roman, Drina, _anyone_ to keep you. Please Ever."

"Drina" I whispered, about to panic. "Is she back?"

He nodded grimly. "I'll handle it, I swear."

"Am I still going to turn into an Immortal?" I whispered. "Again, is my family going to die again? Damen, why do I remember everything?"

"I don't know" he shook his head. "I don't know why either of us remember."

"I need you to check Laguna Beach, if Haven or Miles remember. And _keep them safe_" I pleaded. "Please."

"Fine" he agreed. "But be on the lookout, but first."

He didn't waste a moment to kiss me, hands around the back of my neck and lips tightly against my own the sparks went flying. Grabbing his Armani coat, I pulled him closer and he didn't protest as he would only a couple days ago. There, I knew, _my _Damen was back and he wasn't leaving.

"Ever-" the door flew open and broke us apart a little after instantly, in the doorway was a shocked Brandon, confusion mixed with anger. Oh god did he hear, Damen and I exchanged glances.

"D-did you hear?" I whispered.

* * *

**Review please :D SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! **


	4. Apology letter

Dear Readers,

I _know_ I've been away from FF for like… EVER but that's gonna change soon because I'm going to be rewriting _all _of my stories since I believe I've changed as a writer and reading my stuff just… bother's me and I refuse to pick up any of my stories currently because I really have no idea _where _I was going with any of them. So, I'm going to be rewriting all of them SOON and possibly posting some more stories xD I've neglected you all terribly and I'm so sorry, I just lost my motivation for writing but it's BACK and I'm ready to start writing again!

-SPNlovur14


End file.
